Ripple
by Utahime no Hikari
Summary: "You know, even if I'm just a small drop of water, I won't give up. Because every drop of water makes a ripple!" She said, smiling at him.  And everything was perfect for just that moment.


**(A/N) Yup, NejiTen won by one vote. So, here goes nothing.**

I gently pressed my lips on her perfect hair as I sighed. I was going to be away for a S-ranked mission, leaving poor Tenten in the wrath of Gai and Lee.

"I'm so sorry" I mouthed to her as I began to run away from Konoha along with Kakashi, Anko, and Shizune.

But I saw the hate in her eyes. The way she tensed up and clenched her fists as I kissed her hair. And I didn't like it, after all, I never like weaknesses, and let's be honest, Tenten was my only one. Next to the blind spot that I've trained so hard to make disappear, but never did.

But that wasn't the point.

Tenten had been ignoring me for quite some time fact, she was ignoring everyone. For three months, she hasn't spoken, laughed, or smiled. And it scared me.

* * *

><p><em>Neji sighed, as Team Gai (minus Gai who was escorting the Feudal Lord back from a meeting) walked back from another failed mission. He couldn't even imagine the wrath he would face when he returned to Tsunade. She would be so... pissed. No, no pissed wasn't the right word... when she got mad... well, let's just say, don't get Tsunade mad.<br>_

_But he just had to push her buttons._

_"ANOTHER failed mission Hyuuga? Do you even understand what being a jounin means? And you Tenten, I thought you're aim was perfect! All you had to do was throw one kunai at his throat..." Tsunade began to ramble on and on, punching everything in sight._

_As soon as they got out from the two hour long lecture, Neji turned and embraced Tenten. They had been dating for quite some time now, but lately, their relationship wasn't the best._

_"At this rate, we'll never pass a single mission...," Neji began._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we? More like YOU Mr. pessimistic paranoid Hyuuga!" she screamed._

_Yup, Tenten was PMSing._

_"Tenten, I didn't mean it like that...,"_

_"Mean it like what? If you want to say something, say it to my face!"_

_"Tenten, stop, it's been a long day...,"_

_"In case you haven't realized, I fought as many ninja as you did!"_

_"I know but-,"_

_Then she started laughing. A beautiful sound, like a fairy's._

_"Sorry, I can't believe you fell for that."_

_"You mean- come here you," Neji said as he hoisted her from her feet as kissed her. He didn't care how many missions he failed if he had Tenten to come home to. When he was with her, time seemed to have no affect, and before he knew it, he was in a field of what must have been 1,000 flowers, with her leaning on his shoulder._

_"Neji?" she said staring at him with those beatiful chocolate brown jewels_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Please don't be so pessimistic all the time,"_

_"..."_

_An awkward silence filled the air._

_"You know, even if I'm just a small drop of water, I won't give up. Because every drop of water makes a ripple!__" She said, smiling at him._

_Everything was perfect for just that moment._

_But then Lee came._

_Neji could only wonder what would have happened if Lee hadn't came._

_His Tenten would have never known, she would be Tenten again._

_"Tenten! Your house- it... it...," Lee began, obviously terrified of what just happened._

_"My house? WHAT?" Tenten screamed, not even waiting for an answer before she disappeared in the direction of her family's precious house._

_By the time she arrived, everything was on fire, screams filling the air._

_"Mom! Dad!" Tenten screamed charging toward the house, not thinking she would be burned along with it._

_A pair of strong arms embraced her, holding her back. They were firm, but not rough, leading her to know it was Neji._

_"No...No...NO! Let go of me! Let go...," She cried. Tears were pouring from her eyes._

_After the fire was put out, the bodies of her mother and father were brought to her._

_"Hyuuga, I hate you" she said. _

_Those were her last words before she isolated herself from the outside world._

* * *

><p><em><em>Neji never gave up on her. After the fire, she went mentally insane but he never gave up.

After all, he was a drop of water and even the smallest drop made a ripple.


End file.
